Northern Treaty Organization
NTO Charter Declaration of Independence Charter and Constitution of the Ruling Council of the Northern Treaty Organization. The conditions of the Cyber Nations world favour those nations bound to teams, and the inter-team environment has been determined to be warlike in the extreme. The joining of any established and pre-existing team entails accepting pre-existing conditions of animosity and war; we feel that the acceptance of these conditions is against our national interests. The happiness, peace, prosperity, and security of our nations are the primary concerns of our national governance. The people, and official representatives of the national government do hereby establish the Northern Treaty Alliance, and do hereby establish, affirm, and empower its ruling body as The Ruling Council, who shall administer the needs of the Alliance thus established according to the mutual national interests of signatory nations. The Northern Treaty Organization, unified in our desire for peace and security in an uncertain world, united in our support of the sovereign rights of our membership, and committed to the shared mutual defence of our membership, do pledge to maintain a normal peacetime military readiness. We pledge to actively pursue the acquisition of technology, infrastructure and assets in order to support our essentially economic doctrine, “ Fortune passes everywhere”. We pledge to work tirelessly to better the Cyber Nations World using non-violent means, exerting such influence as may become available to us, and to forgo and eschew wars of conquest and aggression. We recognize and affirm that war, while undesirable, may sometimes become necessary in defence of our nations and allies against aggressors. The Northern Treaty Organization is dedicated to become a strong alliance in Cybernations. We strive to achieve this through commerce and unity as our slogan shall be "Fortune passes everywhere!" The Northern Treaty Organization shall hold its diplomacy and commerce above all else. For it is through our economy that our alliance will thrive, thus our slogan and code shall be upheld. We shall strive for supremacy, using aid and development programs ensuring that as an alliance we remain powerful and influential until the day we achieve mastery. The terms and conditions of membership in The Northern Treaty Organization shall be binding upon signatory nations, and violation of any of these shall be cause for expulsion, and the forfeiture of the protections and benefits of membership. Such benefits include but shall not be limited to financial and military aid, support and defence against attack. Terms and conditions of membership in The Northern Treaty Organization shall be subject to amendment at the discretion of The Ruling Council, as expressed in a majority vote of Ministers. Rules & Regulations These principles are meant to set out the rights, rules, and regulations of The Northern Treaty Organization (N.T.O). All member nations of N.T.O agree to the set rules and regulations presented by this charter. 1. While we have military options available to us, no member of N.T.O may declare war on or attack any nation in Cyber Nations without the prior approval from either the Prime Minister (or the Minister of Defence). To apply for approval to declare war, you must post a new thread in the defence forum. This doesn't concern rogues, who will be triple teamed as soon as they attack an NTO member. So, if you are defending a fellow member, you have the authorisation to start a war. Also, tech raiding is an option. You can gain a special licence to tech by talking about it with Mayuri in IRC. Not so hard. The licence allows you to tech raid all you want. 2. No member may use a nuclear weapon for any reason without the prior approval from either the Prime Minister AND the Minister of Defence. To apply for approval to use a nuclear weapon, you must post a new thread in the defence forum. 3. No member of N.T.O may liaise with a government official from another alliance without the prior approval from either the Prime Minister (or the Minister of Foreign Affairs.) To apply for approval to liaise with a government official from another alliance, you must post a thread in the Foreign Affairs forum. 4. No member of N.T.O may spy on any alliance or pass classified intelligence to any alliance or third party. 5. Tech raiding unaligned nations is allowed, both active and inactive. Tech raiding "truly aligned" (over 5 man alliance) nations is not allowed. If a member of N.T.O breaks any of these rules, that member may be expelled from the alliance, should this decision be the will of the Prime Minister (or the Minister of Internal Affairs.) The Positions of Government At this time there are six members of the Ruling Council: The Prime Minister The Ministers of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) The Minister of Defence (MoD) The Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA) The Minister of Finance (MoF) The Minister of Intelligence (MoI) Judge Advocate General (JAG) The N.T.O populace will elect five members to be ministers, from a list of those who wish to stand, or are nominated by popular demand. In the case of multiple entries a majority vote cast shall decide the post holder. Once elected each Minster will serve for one month, and must apply for re-election, should he wish to keep his position. The Prime Minister is exempt from this, and is in office indefinitely. No Minister shall represent more than one nation, nor cast more than one vote in council. Any nation which ceases to exist shall immediately forfeit membership and all rights and privileges it pertains. The Ruling Council shall elect from among the membership of the N.T.O officers and administrators as shall be deemed necessary by the membership for the efficient and effective administration of the affairs of the alliance. In order to establish a balance of power within the Ruling Council, The Council shall elect from among the membership of the N.T.O., a Judge Advocate General, who shall establish, oversee, and administer the rules, laws and orders issued from the Council, and ensure compliance with the letter and spirit of any such rules, laws, and orders. The Judge Advocate General, upon conclusion of due process, shall be empowered and authorized to censure any member state, and or its representative(s) including the Prime Minister and Officers of the Ruling Council. Prime Minister The offices and officers of the council shall include a Prime Minister, who shall hold final authority in case of diplomatic issues between member states, facilitating consultation and voting. 1. This alliance shall have one Prime Minister who will Chair the Ruling Council. The Prime Minister shall be treated as the supreme leader of N.T.O, subject to the limitations enshrined below. 2.The Prime Minister shall remain so until he/she resigns. If such an event does occur a successor shall be named by the said Prime Minister. Failure to produce an heir will result in a free one person/one vote election, a majority decision being binding. 3.The Prime Minister shall ensure that any decision made by the Ruling Council is by consensus, and for the common good of the alliance. 4.The Prime Minister (or the Minister of Internal Affairs) shall have the power to suspend or expel a nation from N.T.O. In addition to responsibility for administering the affairs of the alliance, The Prime Minister shall have such power and authority as may be granted by consensus of the membership, and while retaining the responsibility and authority for all Alliance activity, delegates and oversees the actions and activities of the subordinate Ministries, which shall include; Ministry of Foreign Affairs Ministry of Internal Affairs And such subordinate and junior officers as required. In the situation that the N.T.O does not approve of the actions or direction of the Prime Minister, a vote may be held. A notice of this containing the names of one third of the membership, or every Minister of the N.T.O is required for this action to be taken. The charges shall be posted publicly, and a majority vote of the entire membership shall cause the motion to fall or succeed. If a Prime Minister is removed in this fashion, he/she shall not name a successor. A vote will then be held by all members of the N.T.O to decide a new successor for the post. Ministry of Internal Affairs The head of the Ministry of Internal Affairs, the Minister of Internal Affairs, is responsible for the defense and economy of the alliance. He shall oversee these aspects of the alliance, and ensure that they reach their full potential. The Minister of Internal Affairs not only reports directly to the Prime Minister, but to the people as well. The Minister of Internal Affairs is required to keep the alliance informed of the progress that is being made. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall direct and oversee the Minister of Defense and the Minister of Finance. The Minister of Defense, along with the direction provided by the Minister of Internal Affairs, is to ensure that the military of the Northern Treaty Organization is in good standing order. To assist him, he may appoint as many Secretaries of Defense, commonly known as Platoon Leaders, as he sees fit. These appointments must be approved by the ruling council. The Minister of Finance, along with the direction provided by the Minister of Internal Affairs, is to ensure that the economy of the Northern Treaty Organization is reaching it's full potential. The Minister of Finance is to oversee all financial aid programs, trade programs, and tech deals. To assist him, he may appoint as many Secretaries of Finance as he sees fit. These appointments must be approved by the ruling council NTO History (NTO history here)